The new recruit
by nicktoons90
Summary: Randy and howard are asked to join the nicktoons, Mcfist and viceroy join the Syndicate Mabey Randyxheidi in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The new recruit cpt1

The sun shined dimly over norrisville meaning the day was over the kids were home at this time

Even two numskulls Randy and Howard

Randy was a tall kid he had huge purple hair and wore a dark greyish hoody with a red shirt underneath it also had a white curl up on it, he wore black skinny jeans and purple sneakers

Howard was a fat kid he had blonde hair and wore a rolled up blue shirt with a darker blue shirt underneath, he also wore tan shorts and red sneakers

"Finally Grave puncher 5" Howard said as he to a game disc out of its cap

"Yeah this is going to be sooo bruce" Randy said looking at the game in Howard's hands

Howard put the game in the game console he turned it on the game started they were startled that's not the game but a spinning vortex

"What the juice" Randy said

A figure came out of the vortex or portal

It was a sponge he wore a white shirt with brown pants and black belt and shoes

"Hi" it said to both of the boys

This made the boys jump

"Who are you" Randy said reaching in to his backpack to grab the ninja mask

"Well I'm SpongeBob squarepants" It said again

"And I'm here to make Randy Cunningham and Howard wenierman part of THE NICKTOONS TEAM well jimmy wants you two" SpongeBob said

"How do you know are names" Randy panicked as he took out the mask and hide it behind his back

"My friend jimmy told me he is the leader of the nicktoons" SpongeBob said

"Okay what are the nicktoons" Howard said raising and eyebrow

"If you come with me I'll show you" SpongeBob said going through the portal

The boys followed Randy took the ninja mask just in case

They ended up in a lab it look to be an underground lab

They see a kid looked to be 12 or 13 years old he had huge swirly brown hair wearing a red shirt blue shorts and sneakers

"Hi I'm Jimmy I'm the one that sent SpongeBob to get you guys" the kid said walking towards them

Randy griped his mask firmly behind his back not knowing if these guys were bad guys or not

"Okay before we begin I'll like you two to meet the rest of the team" Jimmy said sticking his hand out to the side

Two figures appeared they turned out to be two boys

One looked to be about Randy's age he had black spiky hair and was wearing a white shirt the shirt had some red oval in the middle and red sleeve tips

He was wearing blue jeans and red shoes

The other one had huge buck teeth he was wearing a pink hat and shirt and was wearing dark blue pants

"That's Danny and Timmy" Jimmy said walking up to the other boys

"Okay uhhh why are we here" Howard said as he took a few steps forward

"Like SpongeBob said to join are team with your special abilities we can beat any bad guy" Timmy said punching the air

"But I don't have special abilities" Randy said griping the ninja mask even tighter now

The nicktoons look at each other

"RIGHT dude know you're the ninja" Danny said walking up to them

"WH- how" Randy said now showing the mask

"We know everything" Timmy said

This freaked out both Randy and Howard

"Uhhh don't listen to him" Danny said crossing his arm and rolling his eyes

"Okay now that we know why we're here what do you want us to do" Howard said

"I want Randy and you to fight crime with us" Jimmy said

"Bu-what if we don't want to" Randy said now in an angry sate

"It's okay you have all the time you need to think it over" Jimmy said calming him down

"Okay" Randy said looking at the kid in front of him

"And don't worry being a nicktoons is fun" SpongeBob said

"Well I don't know about Cunningham here but count me in" Howard said in an instant

"Okay come back here in on week and I'll give you your gear Howard" Jimmy said shaking his hand

"Okay this is going to be sooo bruce" Howard said jumping up and down from the excitement inside of him

Randy still didn't trust these guys for all he knows they can be evil robots or something

They go back to Randy's room

"I don't know Howard I don't trust these guys" Randy said

"Stop being such a worry bug there good guys" Howard said putting his hand on Randy's shoulder

Randy said as he sat down on his bean bag chair

"That was soooo bruce" Howard said getting out of the portal

"Howard don't you think it's ironic that a sponge a science freak and two other weirdo kids want us to join their team called the NICKTOONS" Randy said as he slouched down on the bean bag

"You know the name is weird but other than that I like them" Howard said

"whatever"

"well it's getting late I better get home before the folks ground me again"

Howard left the room leaving Randy still thinking if he should join the team or not

It was a Monday the beginning of the week

Both Randy and Howard were walking to school

Howard noticed a worried look on his friends face

"What's wrong dude" Howard asked

"It's those nicktoons kids" Randy said

"Still don't trust them" Howard said sadly

"No"

"Maybe this will change your mind" Howard gave randy a newspaper of retro Ville

"What's retro Ville" Randy asked

"That's were jimmy lives now look at this" Howard pointed to the paper

"Cheese found to be toxic" Randy read

"WH-No not that this" He pointed to the bottom

"Nicktoons saves day again" randy read

"See there good guys so stop worrying" Howard said

"I guess" Randy sighed as he walked on with his friend


	2. Chapter 2

The boys make it to the school in time they climb the stairs to the school and go inside, they head to their lockers.

"So Cunningham, what do you think being part of the nicktoons will be like" Howard said putting a book in his locker.

"I have no idea, but that SpongeBob guy freaks me out" Randy said.

"Aww, come on he's not that bad" Howard said closing his looker, then walking away with Randy not too far behind.

"Howard he's a talking Sponge, what part of that is not creepy" Randy said putting his hands on his hips.

"Ohh, I see your point but whatever" Howard said opening the door to their first class.

"Howard since these guys are superheroes, don't you think they have enemies" Randy said sitting down.

"Of course, I wonder how they look like" Howard said putting a finger on his chin.

In a dark lab underground, an old man probably in his 70's was waiting in front of a portal, it opened and to guys came out McFist and Viceroy.

"Hello there I'm professor Calamitous" The little man said.

"Um, why are you so short" Mcfist said looking down to him.

"Oh, I will tell you everything" he said

Both Randy and Howard are walking to second period.

"So, what do you think those kids can do" Howard said looking at his friend.

"I don't know, maybe their ninjas to" Randy said

"Maybe"

Hours past, now the two are walking home, until they were stopped by a portal, a robotic dog came out.

"Ahh, ROBOT" Howard said hiding behind Randy.

Randy was about to ninja out until Jimmy's image appears on a screen on its chest.

"And It ate Jimmy" Howard screamed again.

"Uh, guys no need to panic this is Godard my robotic dog" Jimmy said from in the screen.

"And it ate you" Howard said grabbing a stick "Bad dog" he screamed and was about to hit him with the stick until...

"NO WAIT IT JUST A VIDEO CHAT"

Howard looked at him with an 'I knew that' face.

"Okay, why is he, you, whatever, here" Randy said as he scratched his head.

"Well like I said you have a week to choose"-

"Wait, Cunningham here said yes" Howard said

"He did that's great" Jimmy said

Randy face palmed, why did Howard tell him that, he didn't still didn't trust these guys.

"Through the portal, to see your new weapon" Jimmy said.

"I'm going to a weapon? IM GOING TO GET A WEAPON" Howard said.

He nodded and went through the portal; he grabbed Randy in the process, they end up in the same lab as last time the 3 kids, and sponge are there, Jimmy walked up to Howard with an item it was a… bat. A stupid bat?

"A baseball bat, that's it" Howard said angrily crossing his arms.

Jimmy let out a sigh as he walked up to a dummy that looked like Cindy; he hit it with the bat and it split in two.

"Okay, that was so bruce" Howard said.

"Thanks… I think" Jimmy said, not exactly knowing what the word 'bruce' means.

"The bat is made out of a special metal called 'zanoite'" Jimmy said

"Randy as for you I made you this"

Jimmy handed Randy a ray gun, Randy tilted his head, an ordinary ray gun, then it hit him, Howards bat wasn't a normal bat, he sighed and pulled the trigger, just as he thought instead of a normal ray, it shot a huge net like thing.

"Okay even I have to admit that was cool" Randy said

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet" Jimmy said

To be continued

_**Sorry its soshort but hey its here, next chapter WILL BE LONGER**_


	3. Chapter 3

Randy and Howard follow jimmy to an elevator, they look at each other than at Jimmy and the rest who got in all ready, and they follow, when they reach the top they were in a normal club house.

"Wow, old timey club house nice" Howard said stepping out. (Note Howard's bat is the color red and Jimmy gave him a strap so he can where it on his back like a ninja sword, hey see what I did there there-, just continue the story).

They follow jimmy outside to see the sun, it is now they notice they are in 3-D.

"Ahhhhh"

"Where bulgy" Howard said.

"No I'm bulgy, your bulgy-er" Randy said, smirking.

Howard gives him an angry look.

"Welcome to Retroville"

Randy and Howard stop talking and look in awe.

There was a long pause

"Whoa everything is in 3-D" Howard said interrupting the silence, they look at him.

They heard a giant crash; they look to see someone robbing the bank.

Jimmy looks at Randy and Howard with a 'you ready look' they nod.

Howard takes his bat out from his back, Randy puts on the ninja mask, Timmy takes out his star shooter, Jimmy is Air gun SpongeBob his karate gloves, Danny (while saying going ghost) turns into Danny Phantom.

"Whoa, you're a ghost" Randy (still as the ninja) said.

"No I'm HALF ghost" Danny said.

"Okay that's so bruce" Howard said.

The kids run towards the bank.

"Give me all the money" The robber said.

The robber laughs as the bank accountant puts all the money in his bag, he runs away only to crash into Danny and the rest.

"Tisk, tisk, when will you bank robbers ever learn" Jimmy said.

The robber ran.

"Oh no you don't" Howard said, he hit his bat on the ground causing the ground to lift all the way to the robber he tripped and let go of the money, he gets up again leaving the money behind.

"Oh no, Ninja scarf" Randy said.

The scarf rapped around the robber's foot, Danny picked him up, SpongeBob and Timmy tied him up.

"Oh did you see that I was all POW on the ground then the robber fell" Howard said jumping up and down.

"Wow, Ran- I mean Ninja that was amazing" Jimmy said.

"Hey thanks" He said.

Jimmy pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here these are recallers use them to call us or we can call you"

Randy and Howard each take one, and put them away.

"Welcome to the Nicktoons" Danny said.

To be continued

SUPER SHORT I KNOW


	4. Chapter 4

Randy and Howard high five, Howard put away is bat, Randy took off his mask.

"So what no" Randy said, the Nicktoons look at each other.

"I know" SpongeBob said

11111111111111111

Bikini Bottom, a portal open and out stepped out the Nicktoons and their new recruits.

"This is where I live" SpongeBob said putting his hands up in the air… or in this case water.

"Whoa, under the sea, THAT'S THE CHEESE" Howard screamed.

"Okay first it was, 'bruce', now its 'cheese'" Timmy said crossing his arms then looking at Howard.

"Ha-ha, we will explain later" Howard said.

"Hey Jimmy how are we breathing" Randy asked looking around.

"Oh my Nutronic air gum, don't stop chewing or your head will explode like a water balloon, with BRAINY GUTS AND WITH EYES AND SKULLS AND BLOOD EVERYWHERE" Jimmy screamed.

Randy, Howard, Timmy, Danny, and Spongebob look at Jimmy, "Uhhh, Sorry" Jimmy said.

"All right, come on guys a want to show you the Krusty Krab" Spongebob said.

"What's a Krusty Krab" Randy asked.

"It's a magical place where dreams come true" SpongeBob said eye sparkling.

"Really" Randy asked.

"No but we have burgers"

1111111111111

"Best Burger ever" Howard said with his mouth full.

"I know right we liked it the first time we ate it" Timmy said taking a sip from his cup.

"So Timmy how did you do all that magic type things back at the bank" Randy asked.

"Oh yeah Cosmo Wanda Poof come out"

Suddenly three fairies POOFED into the room (too lazy to make a description, and btw you know how they look like so yeah)

"Whoa are those"-"fairies yes they are, don't tell anyone"

"Sure we won't tell a sole" Randy said.

"Now that you tried Krabby Patties I want to show you my home"

The boys shrug, "Okay".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

The boys are walking down the street to SpongeBob's house, the scene cuts to a pineapple.

"So where's your house? All I see is a pineapple" Howard said.

"My house IS the pineapple" SpongeBob said.

"Oh, okay" Randy said.

"Follow me"

They get inside the house… pineapple, SpongeBob lead them to the living room, bathroom, his room, attic, library, basement, kitchen.

"You got a nice place here SB" Randy said.

"Thanks" SpongeBob said.

"Hey why not we show Randy and Howard here Dimsdalle" Timmy said.

"What's Dimsdalle" Howard asked.

"It's where I live"

111111111111111111111111111111

Timmy and the rest poof in front of Timmy's house the get inside to see Vicky, oh no not Vicky.

"Vicky, what are you doing here" Timmy asked screaming.

"Well twerp I"- Vicky stop talking when she saw the Nicktoons (now when I say Nicktoons It includes Randy and Howard), she growls like a dog.

"Who are THEY" she grabbed Timmy shirt coaler, and put her face to his.

"Umm, good friends" Timmy panicked.

"Right" she walks up to the nicktoons.

"Um hi" Howard said nervously.

Vicky evilly smiles.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back at the evil lair of the bad guys.

"Okay Mcfist and other guy" Vlad said.

"My name's Viceroy"

"Oh whatever"

Calamitous walked through some doors in the lab/evil lair.

"Okay now I have time to tell you guys the first part of are EVIL plan to destroy the Nicktoons"

"And the Ninja"

"Yes, I heard the ninja joined them so this is going to be good" Crocker said.

"Yes it is well anyway, the plan is to open a black hole outside the earth's atmosphere then we get out in time but the others don't" Calamitous laughed evilly.

"Wow that REALLY good were you come up with it" Vlad asked.

"I know your being sarcastic"

"I know, that plan is so I don't know, unoriginal"

"I don't care but I care if it works so let's get started"

"Okay" Mcfist said.

111111111111111111111111111

The scene shows Randy, Danny, Howard, Jimmy and SpongeBob, tied up on the floor.

"Okay what kind of babysitter brings rope" Howard asked.

"I have no idea" Danny responded.

The scene goes to Timmy in a small cage and Vicky is singing.

"_Fun box oh fun box, small and square and dark, fun box oh fun box check out these cool fun locks YAY!_" Vicky sang putting chains on the cage.

"I hate the fun box" Timmy said inside the cage.

"Hey at least you're not getting rope burn" SpongeBob screamed.

"Quite my shows are going to come on" Vicky said from another room. Wait how did she get there?

"Hey are you going to un-tie us" Randy said.

Vicky laughed.

"I'm going to take that as a 'No'"

"Don't worry dude" Danny said, he turned intangible, which turned the rope intangible, and freed him and the others, Danny walked up to Timmy who was still in the cage and got him out by turning the cage intangible.

"So you have to put up with this everyday" Howard asked.

"You'll get used to it"

"Really" Randy asked.

"Nope"

"Oh"

"He twerp what I tell you"- Vicky stopped talking when she saw that the boys were free. "Hey how did you get out"?

"Uhh internet" Timmy said.

"Twerp"

"RUN" Timmy screamed.

They start running.

"Okay were running now what" Randy asked.

"We go to Fairy World" Timmy said, "To get away from Vicky you know"


End file.
